


Bon Appetit!

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Особый заказ для особого клиента.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Идеальный десерт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053554) by [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross). 



> сиквел к фику "Идеальный десерт" авторства Marianne_Cross.  
> +еще большее количество отсылок к тайтлу "Shokugeki no Souma".

– Только зря здесь теряешь время, – бросил ему Киллуа и тут же отправил в рот полную ложечку ароматных фруктов, еще теплых от горячей карамели.

Густая капелька мгновенно собралась в самом уголке губ и тут же устремилась вниз, к подбородку. И Гону, неподвижно замершему прямо перед столиком Киллуа, стоило больших усилий оставаться неподвижным, а не податься вперед, чтобы стереть ее самому. Возможно, даже собственным языком.

Но Киллуа вовремя взялся за салфетку, и Гон одернул себя, поспешно вспоминая, что они не наедине, что вокруг – гудящая посетителями кофейня, а Киллуа – всего лишь его очередной клиент, обслуженный, как и всегда, по высшему разряду. 

Любое уважающее себя заведение должно держать поставленную планку. Особенно, если одним из его гостей является сам Золдик, да-да, тот самый знаменитый Золдик, способный одним своим положительным отзывом открыть дорогу в кулинарный рай любой даже самой поганой забегаловке. 

Или напротив – не оставить и камня на камне в карьере когда-то успешных поваров.

У Гона до сих пор по спине бежали мурашки от одних только воспоминаний того самого случая, сведшего его в итоге с Киллуа. Риск был велик, неоправданно велик, да и что говорить о кулинарной этике! Ведь Гона после такого инцидента могли вышвырнуть в тот же вечер, тем самым поставив крест на всякой надежде устроиться куда-то еще.

Могли, если бы Киллуа предал его оплошность огласке. 

Однако Киллуа смолчал, спокойно вернулся обратно в зал на принадлежащее ему место, игнорируя любые взгляды, встревоженные, любопытные, направленные на него со всего зала. И будто бы в качестве наказания заставил Гона обслужить его еще раз, наверняка прекрасно зная, что время, необходимое на готовку, выходит за границы его смены.

Но разве кого-то из них это вообще волновало?

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто это был?! – шипел потом Гону в лицо побелевший от ужаса шеф, чересчур возмущенный подобным тесным контактом повара с его кухни и именитого гостя. 

О, Гон знал, прекрасно знал, но все равно – предпочел проглотить мимолетную обиду, как сглотнул всего пару часов назад семя Киллуа, вкус которого, к сожалению, уже успел стереться после многочисленных проб сластей и приправ. 

Правда вот, даже так Гону почему-то казалось, что перепутать этот вкус он уже не сможет ни с каким другим. 

Но это было тогда, всего пару месяцев назад, и одновременно с тем слишком давно, чтобы воспоминания сохранили свою яркость. Одно лишь для Гона осталось с тех пор неизменным – его отношения с Киллуа, восхитительные, совершенно ни с чем не сравнимые. 

– Я буду приходить сюда каждый вечер, – сказал ему Киллуа в тот самый вечер уже после закрытия кофейни. 

Они столкнулись в дверях, и Гон, совершенно обескураженный тем, что его все это время ждали, даже не знал, чем ответить. Лишь покорно склонился под давлением руки Киллуа, легшей ему на плечо, подставляясь под нежное прикосновение губ, мазнувшее так коротко, что Гон даже ощутить ничего толком не успел.

– Каждый вечер, запомни, – повторил Киллуа, прежде чем отстраниться. – А ты – только посмей разочаровать меня! Мигом отсюда вылетишь!

Каким грозным он выглядел в тот момент, каким решительным, что даже Гон, привыкший к любой атаке, физического или психологического рода, испугался. Но ждал, каждый чертов вечер ждал, когда вконец замученный официант принесет ему исписанный листок с пожеланиями клиента. В глазах смазывались огни конфорок, яркая подсветка ближайшей духовки, и Гону большая буква «З» в левом верхнем углу казалась просто резким росчерком, оставленным случайно, чтобы расписать ручку.

Особый заказ для особого клиента, приходилось напоминать себе, прежде чем приступить к готовке. К этому всегда стоит быть готовым.

– Ты стал гораздо увереннее за этот месяц, – улыбнулся Киллуа, ловким движением поймав ложечкой подрумяненный кусочек банана, лоснящийся янтарем от цитрусовой подливки. – Но все же, Гон, это место больше ничему не сможет тебя научить. Ты только зря теряешь время.

Сердце гулко ухнуло в груди, и Гон медленно склонился вперед, крепко стиснув в руке спинку удачно стоящего рядом стула. 

Да, конечно же, он знал, нет, скорее подозревал, что однажды Киллуа намекнет ему на ущербность этого места – а что еще можно ждать от человека, который каждый божий день дегустирует такие изыски, о которых Гон и не слышал-то никогда. Или же – слышал, да так, краем уха, никогда не акцентируя внимания. Ведь навряд ли ему когда-нибудь придется готовить миньон в обычной кофейне.

Кулинарный мир двигался вперед с невероятной скоростью, быстрее, чем хук противника, перехватить который оставалось лишь делом техники. 

Гон приобрел это знание – когда-то это место, подарившее ему шанс проявить себя в высокой кухне, казалось ему потолком собственных возможностей, – но где же было ему искать силы на то, чтобы ударить в ответ?

Быть может, именно сейчас Киллуа был готов их ему предоставить. 

– Каждый повар должен развиваться, – как сквозь шипение сковороды, Гон различил его голос, непривычно спокойный, мягкий, такой непохожий на обычно строгий отчитывающий тон. – Застой означает крах. А ты, Гон, способен на многое. Именно поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы такой, как ты, впустую торчал тут!

Гон прекрасно знал, как высоко Киллуа оценивает его кулинарные навыки, пусть даже не столь высокие, не столь идеальные по меркам семьи Золдик, да и наверняка по меркам самого Киллуа: неоднократно Гон лично слышал, проходя мимо после окончания смены, как небрежно он говорит с их шефом, словно со своим подчиненным. Как равнодушно расписывает недостатки остальных, ориентируясь по одним только запахам, едва уловимым с кухни или же с соседних столиков. И как затем, ни капли не выдавая своего довольства, хвалит его, Гона, обычного рядового повара, которому еще работать и работать, чтобы забраться повыше. 

Слышал Гон и о великой Кулинарной Академии, учрежденной когда-то еще прадедом Киллуа, Ззигом Золдиком, известным не только своим великолепным чувством вкуса, слава о котором разнеслась уже далеко за пределы маленькой страны, откуда сами Золдики были родом. Но было присуще Ззигу иная странность – желание доказать всему миру, что развить в себе способности достойного кулинара может любой человек, любого возраста, любого пола и статуса.

Об этой Академии, помнится, говорили Гону и его учителя, особенно второй, сам выходец этого заведения, невероятного по меркам современного кулинарного мира. Те несколько лет, что приходилось провести в стенах Академии, казались сущим адом, зато потом, сжимая в руках заветный аттестат, разве были силы чего-либо бояться?

Гон знал, одна только бумажка об окончании этой школы могла открыть двери любого ресторана, пусть даже того, что любит посещать день ото дня сам президент и прочие иные служители правительства. Но до сих пор считал, что такому самоучке, как он, места там попросту не найдется.

Да и сможет ли выжить в подобной Академии обычный кондитер, больше ни на что не способный?

Но раз Киллуа так уверен, то, быть может…

Пальцы Киллуа легко мазнули по руке, по все еще крепко сжимавшим резную спинку стула пальцам.

– Я сам буду твоим экзаменатором, – произнес он с какой-то странной хитрой улыбкой. – Не подведи моих ожиданий, Гон. Иначе не получишь заслуженной награды. 

Киллуа усмехнулся, и Гон, в первый раз за все это время поймавший его взгляд, неожиданно для самого себя смутился. Жар, в единый миг охвативший щеки, растекся по всему лицу, стоило только заметить, как озорно и быстро мелькнул над белой кромкой зубов кончик нежного розового языка – величайшее достояние нации, как окрестили его помпезные заголовки кулинарных статей.

С которым Гон, как ему казалось особенно в последнее время, относился почти всегда без должного уважения. 

Они встречались уже столько времени, но только на одну вещь Киллуа с самого начала поставил табу, невероятное обидное, совершенно непонятное Гону, но с которым смириться ему все-таки пришлось. Гон подозревал, не мог не подозревать, что сам себе насолил, добавив в сделанный заказ ингредиент, который изначально не должен был там присутствовать. 

И именно поэтому Киллуа с невероятным, демонстративным упрямством заявил Гону еще в первую ночь, которую они только планировали провести вместе – брать в рот он не будет ни при каких условиях. 

Гон не возражал. Хотя, наверное, и стоило бы, но тогда ему было слишком страшно услышать отказ, понять, что Киллуа в последней момент передумает и пойдет на попятную, так и оставив Гона в едва стянутых трусах, которые уже так больно оттягивал наполовину вставший член. 

Но Киллуа не обманул его ожиданий – сам был слишком возбужден, раззадорен предвкушением удовольствия, которое с лихвой пообещал ему Гон, слепо понадеявшись, что оно будет гораздо сильнее, гораздо лучше того, что ощущал Киллуа, пробуя очередной изысканный десерт. 

В голове мгновенно всплывали забавные истории о том, что некоторые посетители с особенно чувствительными рецепторами языка получали оргазмы, даже не успев выйти из-за стола. 

Гон посмеивался над ними, как и все, кто работал вместе с ним, посмеивался до тех пор, пока не заставил Киллуа кончить от одного только поцелуя, долгого, мокрого и невероятно чувственного. Киллуа дрожал под ним, дыша так часто, так загнанно, что Гон едва-едва слышал его стоны. А потом, не сдержавшись, отстранился и пустил в ход пальцы, просунул прямо меж раскрасневшихся губ Киллуа, ласково коснувшись подушечками все еще мокрого от их смешавшейся слюны языка. 

Кажется, тогда он и сам не сумел сдержать себя в руках, до того возбуждало это зрелище, вид самого Киллуа, чертовски развратного, самозабвенно ласкающего ртом смуглые пальцы, как будто в мире никогда и не было ничего настолько вкусного. 

Но гораздо больше Гона тешило собственное самолюбие. Разве могли кому-то другому позволить вести себя с Киллуа так, знаменитым на весь мир Киллуа Золдиком, самым юным выпускником Академии своего прадеда, а в недалеком будущем – человеком, которого будут мечтать получить в свое распоряжение все ведущие рестораны мира. 

Уже сейчас Киллуа имел в своих руках такую власть, тягаться с которой было очень тяжело. Однако, с ней можно было считаться, ее можно было принять, как принял Гон за близкую правду то, что рано или поздно Киллуа прекратит приходить в его ресторан.

Но вот захочет ли он забрать Гона с собой – этого Гон не знал до самого последнего момента. 

– Ты не пожалеешь, я тебе гарантирую, – подмигнул ему Киллуа и, совсем уж по-ребячьи облизнув напоследок ложку, всю испачканную в сладкой апельсиновой глазури, поднялся из-за стола. – Завтра, выходной же у тебя, верно? Вот и замечательно, потому что я собираюсь навестить тебя. Угости меня ужином, Гон, угости так, чтобы я не пожалел, что поставил на тебя. 

Все оказалось гораздо более простым, чем Гон себе то представлял. Простым и одновременно с этим – невероятно сложным, как если бы Киллуа вручил ему, совершенно не умеющему держать равновесие, велосипед с напутствием поучаствовать в ближайшем марафоне. 

Хотя, конечно же, научиться крутить педали потребовало бы гораздо меньше времени, чем было сейчас у Гона в запасе.

Домой после смены он вернулся с гудящей головой, как возвращался после первых вводных лекций, которые проводили со всем персоналом, только начинающем работать в кофейне такого высокого уровня – тогда Гону даже подумать было сложно, что существует пилотаж еще выше того, что удалось освоить.

Наверняка Киллуа ожидает от него многого, как минимум стабильного ресторанного уровня, а не стандартную домашнюю готовку. Да и самому Гону было бы слишком стыдно предлагать вчерашние котлеты, наспех сваренные спагетти и компот, настоянный на присланных из дома яблок. Подобное мог съесть сам Гон после тяжелого трудового дня, прежде чем отключиться на диване перед телевизором – его организму было глубоко все равно, чем подкреплять затраченные силы. 

Но Киллуа это совсем иное. 

Гон и раньше приводил его в свое скромное жилище, но не готовил ничего сложнее легких закусок, которые быстро исчезали за каким-нибудь занимательным фильмом. Или же – которые были бы также вкусны на утро, если они с Киллуа, уж слишком сильно увлекшись друг другом ночью, и вовсе забывали о еде. 

Сейчас же ему впервые в жизни приходилось соображать всеми силами, судорожно вспоминая образцовое меню на три блюда, которое не стыдно было предоставить такому опытному эксперту. Хотя бы с десертом особых проблем не возникало – ну, Гон ведь все-таки не в потолок плевал, столько времени потратив на одну взбивку теста. Оплошать в этой части было совсем стыдно, особенно с точки зрения собственного профессионализма. А этим Гон все же гордился также сильно, как и завоеванными в боксе титулами. 

Пусть и было их у него не слишком-то много. 

Только ближе к полуночи Гону, уже окончательно свихнувшемуся от просмотра бесконечных сводок меню, пришло в голову заглянуть в статистику сообщений мобильного. И было весьма сложно сказать, обрадовало ли его в действительности присланное Киллуа уточнение: 

«Можешь не напрягаться с десертом».

Десертом… Вот ведь незадача! Неужели идея выехать именно за его счет была настолько предсказуемой?

Хотя это же Киллуа. Гону давно было пора понять, как опасно играть против этого человека. Даже если он – твой собственный любовник. 

 

Киллуа заехал ближе к вечеру. Он выглядел еще более утомленным, чем Гон вообще привык его видеть, но, только преодолев порог, несколько ожил – стряхнул с ног легкие осенние туфли и потянулся к Гону, соблазнительно запыхавшемуся, только вынырнувшему из кухни. 

– Такой гость, как я, всегда приходит вовремя, – с довольством промурлыкал Киллуа на еще толком не сформулированные возражения и просьбы подождать и, ловко обогнув Гона, уже по-хозяйски нырнул в маленькую ванную. 

Кажется, сегодня он навряд ли уже собирался возвращаться домой. Что, конечно, Гона не могло не радовать. 

Весь свой выходной Гон убил на выбор подходящих блюд, а затем – на покупку ингредиентов. Ну кто же мог знать, что ближайший магазинчик имел слишком ограниченный выбор в плане свежих овощей и мяса и что придется, сбивая новенькие кроссовки, бежать в дальний супермаркет. Большие планы требовали больших жертв, но даже ради них Гон пока не готов был рисковать.

Тем более не будучи уверенным, что вообще сделал правильный выбор.

Киллуа вышел из ванной аккурат в момент, когда Гон уже накрывал стол в гостиной у дивана, прекрасно понимая, что навряд ли после горячего душа вообще захочется вести себя демонстративно прилично.

Гораздо приятнее было бы откинуться на подушки, притиснуться к боку лежащего рядом и забыть обо всем – Гон и сам порой совсем не был против поступить точно также. Особенно, когда Киллуа не спешил как можно скорее уехать, а решался задержаться, тогда-то любой выкроенный на них двоих час казался целой вечностью.

Вот бы только она не заканчивалась. 

– Три секунды, – невнятно пробормотал Киллуа, только надкусив зеленую соломку спаржи, аккуратной горсткой лежащую в центре тарелки. – Ты передержал ее три секунды при варке. Не слишком критично для первого раза…

Они в первый раз ели вот так – тихо, не переговариваясь и не шутя, но при этом все равно оставаясь вдвоем, как будто поддавшись какой-то странной, по-семейному теплой атмосфере. И Гон, до этого твердо решивший, что ни одного кусочка в рот не возьмет, все-таки не удержался – откуда же он мог знать, что аппетит так внезапно разыгрывается.

Или же во всем просто был виноват сам Киллуа, провоцирующий покормить со своих приборов почем зря.

– А получилось… даже вкусно, – с удивлением, словно все еще не до конца веря в собственные слова, произнес Гон. И тут же замолк, с покорностью принимая предложенный ему очередной кусочек мелко нашинкованной курицы, ароматной смесью приправ защекотавшей ноздри. 

– Вкусно, – подтвердил его слова Киллуа. И тут же, неловко изогнув свободную руку, поправил сползший вниз рукав широкого халата Гона – обзавестись собственным он пока что не успел, а, может, и вовсе не собирался. Последнее почему-то казалось самому Гону недалеко ушедшим от реальности. – По-дилетантски неуклюже, но вкусно. Именно так, как я и ожидал.

Взгляд Гона рассеянно скользнул по распахнувшейся на груди махровой ткани, по пушистым, все еще несколько примятым волосам Киллуа, все еще влажным и тяжелым на концах, по наполненному невероятным умиротворением лицу, порозовевшей коже щек, мягким губам, обхватившим очередной лакомый кусок. Скользнул, да так и замер, совершенно позабыв о всякой этике, о приличии и стеснении. 

Но желание, как никогда острое желание повторить этот опыт, тугим комом запульсировало в груди.

– Я бы хотел приготовить для тебя снова, – с жаром выпалил Гон, повинуясь влиянию момента, казавшегося ему как никогда подходящим. 

– Будешь, – согласно кивнул ему Киллуа. И, усмехнувшись, собрал подушечкой пальца неловко оставленные Гоном капли соуса на самом краю тарелки. – И даже, поверь мне, еще не один раз. 

Гон сам потянулся к нему навстречу, размашисто слизнул языком пряный сок, погладив широкой ладонью беззащитно открытый локоть. И только затем – обхватил Киллуа двумя руками, прижал к себе ближе, такого расслабленного, разморенного, даже и не думавшего сопротивляться. 

Они целовались долго, так долго, что у Киллуа встал многим раньше, чем у самого Гона. И Гон легко ощутил его напряжение своей рукой, скользнул ею меж складок халата, огладил пальцами нежную, уже успевшую увлажниться головку. 

Киллуа застонал ему в рот, громко, почти возмущенно – Гон даже не понял сразу из-за чего, воспринял все за очередное кокетство и грубо, почти что с нажимом огладил язык Киллуа своим языком. Киллуа задрожал в его объятиях, затрясся, бессильно принимая эту ласку. Но все-таки нашел в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться и утереть мокрый от скопившейся слюны рот.

– Не спеши, – жарко шепнул он Гону прямо в губы и, демонстративно облизнувшись, сам положил ладонь на уже порядком встопорщенные домашние штаны, туда, где даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани угадывался крупный член Гона. – Есть еще кое-что…

Гон со сдавленным стоном откинул голову назад.

Кажется, в этот раз он кончил еще до того, как губы Киллуа наконец-то сомкнулись вокруг его члена. 

 

Этой ночью впервые за много лет Гону приснился отец, таким, каким удалось его запомнить. Они никогда не общались слишком много, чаще – просто сталкивались дома, но расходились по своим углам так, как если бы были и вовсе чужими людьми друг другу. Гон был привычен к тому, что отец в его жизни практически никак не участвует, что постоянно разъезжает куда-то, судя по изредка присылаемым открыткам, которые удавалось подсмотреть втайне от тетушки Мито – она же так злилась на каждую, что сразу же в пылу ярости растапливала камин, намереваясь сжечь каждую – в далекие-далекие страны. О таких Гон не слышал даже на уроках географии, но все равно каждый раз проникался уважением.

Нужно быть очень значимым человеком, чтобы с таким невыносимым характером, как у его отца, объездить полмира за бесценок.

Гону привиделась их последняя встреча – кажется, ему самому тогда было не больше десяти лет, может, даже чуточку больше. Да и разве можно было это назвать встречей, скорее, последний раз, когда Гон вообще его видел рядом – даже сейчас он навряд ли мог сказать, что болтается его охочий до приключений родитель. А, быть может, уже и некому болтаться.

Гон вспомнил, как той ночью гремели на кухне кастрюли и сковороды, как стучал о разделочную доску нож, так громко, что никак не удавалось заснуть. И Гон, вконец раззадоренный любопытством, вопреки всем запретам тетушки поднимался с постели и осторожно шагал в коридор. Он крался так тихо, как только позволяли его неповоротливые спросонья ноги, и постоянно себя подгонял – не хотелось прийти слишком поздно только из-за собственной медлительности. 

На кухне же Гону застать никого не удалось. Отца там не было – наверняка он опять курил на улице, как делал в редкие минуты жуткого расстройства. Гон нередко видел его сгорбленную фигурку на заднем дворе. Но каждый раз вспоминал запрет тетушки Мито и лишь плотнее закрывал окно. Ему совсем не хотелось попасться под чью-либо руку. Тем более, просто из-за плохого настроения. 

Гон медленно прошелся вперед, укоризненно цокнув языком на оставленный на столе беспорядок. На конфорке едко дымилось содержимое сковороды, от одного запаха которого, пробивающего на слезы, Гону стало дурно.

Он долго стоял неподвижно перед плитой, не зная, можно ли уже окончательно выключить ее или это только нарушит процесс готовки. Да и стоит ли вообще прикасаться к брошенным грязным тарелкам, чтобы уменьшить работу тетушки на утро? Но, заслышав тяжелые шаги возвращавшегося, успел вовремя юркнуть обратно в коридор. 

И там же столкнулся с тетушкой Мито, непривычно грустной, растрепанной и совершенно не сонной. Неужели она все это время была здесь, а Гон даже и не почувствовал ее присутствия?

– Ты тоже видел, да? – едва слышно, так, чтобы их точно никто больше не услышал, произнесла она, мягко погладив Гона по голове. И, помолчав, тут же притянула его к себе, прижав к себе так крепко, что Гону подумалось – да она вот-вот расплачется.

Но тетушка не была бы по-настоящему сильной, если бы не смогла все-таки взять себя в руки. 

– Это началось не сегодня, Гон, – вздохнула она. – И, как бы мне не хотелось в это верить, но… кажется Ба была права. Джин больше никогда не сможет готовить. Больше некому…

Гон долго не мог понять эти ее слова. Всю ночь и до самого утра они кружили у него в голове, беспокойные, неприкаянные.

Как это – некому? У него ведь были они – и бабушка, и выросшая вместе с ним тетушка Мито, и сам Гон, его единственный сын. Неужели их уже недостаточно, чтобы работать дальше?

Неужели их недостаточно, чтобы все было хорошо?

Отец уехал следующим утром, рано-рано, Гон даже не успел проснуться к тому моменту. Но понимание этих слов, совсем забытых за годы бокса, пришло к нему совсем не сразу.

Гон вспоминал, как зудели руки каждый раз, когда он замечал в зале Киллуа. Как хотелось впечатлить его, остаться замеченным, похваленным, как если бы он был приученной к трюком собакой, надеющейся на лакомство от своего обожаемого хозяина. 

Разве можно было сравнить этот всплеск энергии и жара с тем равнодушием, что вызывали у него другие клиенты? А ведь их за время работы было немало!

Наверное, это и значит «для кого-то». Наверное, Гон большой счастливчик, что нашел для себя то, что когда-то потерял его отец. 

Теперь же ему осталось только приложить все усилия, чтобы это сохранить.

 

Утром Гон не обнаружил Киллуа подле себя, но место, которое тот обычно занимал рядом, все еще было теплым. Быть может, именно поэтому Гон и не стал особо беспокоиться, подумав, что наверняка Киллуа просто отлучился в душ, как и бывало уже неоднократно. А раз так, то не стоит мешать ему, сам рано или поздно вернется. 

Только расслышав какие-то странные, совершенно непонятные звуки с кухни, Гон заставил себя подняться на ноги. Больно уж было любопытно узнать, что забыл там Киллуа в такую рань, обычно ленивый и неповоротливый с утра, сгоняющий Гона приготовить что-нибудь побыстрее да посытнее.

Кажется, за проведенное вместе время Гон успел позабыть о том, что его Киллуа отнюдь не лыком шит. Но увидев его за готовкой, в наспех завязанном на голое тело фартуке, и вовсе потерял дар речи. 

– Завтрак, – даже не повернувшись в его сторону, пояснил Киллуа. Нож в его руках двигался плавно, почти бесшумно и так красиво, что заворожил бы любого гораздо сильнее какого мудреного фокуса. – Я же никогда тебе не готовил до этого, верно?

Гон и рад был бы ответить, рад был бы хотя бы качнуть головой, но – не мог. 

Вместо этого он жадно ощупывал Киллуа взглядом: маленького, невероятно худого, казавшегося еще белее чем раньше из-за крупных пятен муки на фартуке, совершенно не скрывающем его сзади. И Гон разглядывал его тонкую спину, тоненькую полоску завязок на пояснице, бледные бедра, все еще сохранившие следы зубов и пальцев. И пусть их было уже сложно заметить, пусть они уже успели поблекнуть, но Гон ведь-то знал, что они были там! И что он сам всего несколько часов назад их там оставил!

Такая провокация была во всех смыслах жестокой, но Гон же с самого начала знал, с кем связывался. 

– Тебе понравится, – улыбающимся голосом пообещал ему Киллуа. И тут же поспешно цокнул языком, как будто о чем-то припомнив. – Но пока – никаких вольностей. Иначе ты, Гон Фрикс, можешь позабыть о кухне. И, поверь мне, уже без шансов. 

Что-то подсказывало Гону, что здесь Киллуа не шутит. И что следовало бы быть послушным, покорным, оставаться на своем месте и ждать, ждать, сгорая от желания, тлеющего где-то внутри с каждым разом все ярче. 

Ну ничего, Гон подождет, раз Киллуа того хочет. Подождет, а после – получит свое. 

И, быть может, даже на этом столе.


End file.
